


Buenos días, cariño

by Pandora_Von_Christ



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Morning After
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Von_Christ/pseuds/Pandora_Von_Christ
Summary: Thor despierta encontrándose a un Tony Stark durmiendo la cruda en su cama. Tony afirma que sucedió lo obvio, pero Thor no puede recordar nada de eso.(Traducción).





	Buenos días, cariño

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good morning, darling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502394) by [Donya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya). 



> **Disclaimer:** los personajes, al igual que la historia, no me pertenecen. Thor, Tony y Loki pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Donya, quien muy amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducir sus historias al español.

Incluso antes de abrir los ojos, Thor supo que algo no estaba bien. La primera pista fue el fuerte hedor a alcohol flotando en el aire. No era abstemio, pero estaba completamente seguro de que la noche anterior estuvo alejado de la taberna. Semejante misterio, tan temprano, el cerebro de Thor estaba despertando lentamente. Un poco más rápido, cuando finalmente registró la respiración de otra persona. Thor levantó la cabeza y notó dos cosas— le habían quitado todas las almohadas y el ladrón yacía a su lado, durmiendo pacíficamente. Thor vio la parte de atrás de la cabeza del hombre, cabello castaño, enredado y extrañamente familiar. Hmm. Un gran barril de hidromiel podría explicar todo esto fácilmente, pero Thor solo había bebido agua.

El huésped no invitado se giró en su letargo hacia su otro costado y encaró a Thor. Tony Stark, ese era Tony Stark, en la cama de Thor, en la madrugada. Eso no era todo. Estaba completamente desnudo, las almohadas cubrían ciertas partes de su cuerpo pero no las más íntimas. Thor no tenía idea de por qué bajó la mirada. Había un pene entre las piernas de Tony, un monstruo grueso de un solo ojo mirando a Thor. Eso fue el colmo. Thor golpeó el brazo de Tony, el midgardiano se despertó de golpe, alarmado.

—¿Qué carajos? —murmuró, aturdido y confundido por el repentino ataque. Sin embargo, al ver al dios del trueno a su lado se calmó. Se frotó los ojos, bostezó y se desperezó como un gato satisfecho—. ¿Dónde está mi desayuno en la cama?

—¿Qué? —Thor se sentó abruptamente, sin saber qué lo enojaba más. ¿Cómo podía Tony estar tan cómodo mientras estaba desnudo en la cama de otra persona? Y tenía las exigencias más ridículas, ni siquiera Thor tenía permitido comer en su habitación, Frigga era muy estricta al respecto—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Tony acomodó las almohadas, claramente pretendía quedarse donde estaba, esperando pasar una mañana larga y relajada sin hacer nada productivo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No te acuerdas? ¿Cariño?

Un escalofrío corrió por la espalda de Thor. Tony estaba sugiriendo que... ¿lo hicieron? No había olor a sexo, o tal vez lo había pero estaba enmascarado por el olor a alcohol. Aun así, Thor habría recordado haber hecho algo tan impactante como acostarse con su amigo. A menos que fuera una experiencia tan traumática que sus recuerdos simplemente estaban bloqueados.

Tony le dio una pequeña sonrisa y levantó la mano para tocar a Thor, tratando de calmarlo. Thor retrocedió, casi cayéndose de la cama.

—Me hieres, amor. —Tony frunció el ceño, su voz cargada de tristeza. Thor se encontró sacudiendo la cabeza, tratando de negar lo obvio. No podía haberse acostado con Stark, ¿qué diría Jane?

—Espera. Espera un momento. Sé lo que haremos. —Thor se levantó, sin querer dejar que Tony le viera todo. Eso no importaba, sin embargo, no después de la noche anterior—. Nunca hablaremos de esto y haremos de cuenta que nunca sucedió. ¡Así de fácil! Ahora, vístete y vuelve a tu vida.

Inesperadamente, Tony presionó una mano en sus ojos y soltó un sollozo ahogado, después otro.

—No puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto. ¡Pensé que me amabas, me lo dijiste ayer!

—No, no, no, nada de lo que estás diciendo jamás ocurrió, ¿recuerdas? —le explicó Thor fervientemente, poniéndose la ropa apresuradamente. Tenía que deshacerse de este llorón mientras Loki seguía dormido—. Stark, vete, ahora, no hay tiempo que per—

¡Demasiado tarde! La puerta se abrió silenciosamente y una figura esbelta entró.

—Hermano, ¿has visto a—? Oh.

Loki miró a Tony, que había dejado de hacer su escenita y sin gracia se arrastró de la cama, gimiendo.

—Ahí estás, Stark. Te perdiste, ¿cierto? —Tony asintió y luchó por ponerse de pie, la habitación estaba dando vueltas a su alrededor—. Fue al baño a mitad de la noche y desapareció. —Loki finalmente ofreció una explicación decente de la razón de la presencia de Tony en las habitaciones de Thor.

—Tony Stark, ¿por qué me mentiste? ¡No tuvimos sexo y no estás enamorado de mí!

Loki se rio de la manera más detestable.

—Oh, Stark. No lo hiciste. Maldita sea, ¡hubiera deseado estar aquí para ver la reacción de Thor! Qué maravilloso truco, estoy impresionado.

Tony sonrió, orgulloso. Ganarse un elogio de Loki lindaba con lo imposible.

—Gracias, querido. Ahora, ayúdame regresar a tu cama, creo que todavía estoy borracho.

La alegría causada por la confirmación de conservar su dignidad se desvaneció cuando Thor se dio cuenta de la razón real de la visita de Tony en Asgard. Loki parecía extrañamente amable con Tony, mientras arrastraba al pesado midgardiano hacia la puerta, hmm, sospechosamente cariñoso y comprensivo.

—¿Ustedes dos son pareja?

—No —mintió Loki descaradamente.

—¿Entonces duermen juntos, sin condiciones?

—Dios, no.

—¿Qué quieres decir con no? Entonces, ¿qué significa Tony Stark para—?

—Esto es un sueño, hermano, no es realidad. Estás durmiendo —dijo Loki lentamente, casi hipnóticamente, pero el efecto fue estropeado por la risa de Tony.

—Loki, pedazo de mierda.

Thor los siguió, hasta que la puerta de la habitación de Loki se estrelló contra su rostro y se selló con magia. El ruido procedente del interior claramente sugería sexo salvaje, todos esos gemidos y esos: _«más duro»_ y _«más rápido»_... Pero Loki negó tener ese tipo de sentimientos por Tony. ¿Tal vez estaban ejercitándose? Sí, eso era, inocentes estiramientos matutinos. Eran, como decía Jane, compañeros de gimnasio. Qué alivio.

FIN.


End file.
